Fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) from local telephone and cable service providers is rapidly being implemented. This service requires a broadband optical fiber distribution network comprising local optical fiber distribution cables installed in neighborhood and city streets. The local distribution cable is a large fiber count (multi-fiber) cable. Single fiber or few fiber cables are used for the “drop” line from the street to the premises. In many cases, aerial drop lines are used, and these have special requirements. In other cases, cables are buried in earth or installed in conduit. These installations have different requirements.
Most current optical fiber drop cables are “universal”, i.e., have a single construction designed for a universe of drop applications. However, as applied to many current applications the universal designs are excessively large, and are difficult to connectorize. An example of a robust optical fiber cable design is shown in FIG. 1, the OFS Mini LT. The cable 11 comprises optical fiber subunit 12, abutted on both sides with strength members 13 and 14. This cable has a design tensile strength of 300 lbs, compliant with the Telcordia GR-20 and ICEA-S-717 standards for Outside Plant optical cables. It is also designed to mimic earlier copper cable versions so that the external cable appearance matches that of existing copper versions, and standard hardware and installation equipment may be used for both. However, for some important drop installations, typically indoor applications, this cable is either overdesigned or underdesigned in the following particulars.                These cables are rigid and stiff, and difficult to bend or handle. They have a preferred bending axis due to the ribbon shape, making bending difficult in other than the preferred axis.        The 300 lb. tensile requirement leads to a large cable footprint, typically about 4×8 mm.        The non-circular cross-section of the cable makes it difficult to manufacture and handle. The non-circular cross section is partly for hardware compatibility in outside installations, which is not relevant to many current applications. A non-circular cross section also makes the cable difficult to connectorize.        The cable is not flame retardant, and thus not suitable for indoor applications.        Some optical fiber cables contain gel-filling compounds for preventing water incursion in the cable. Filled cables are not necessary for indoor applications.        Universal drop cable designs used in aerial installations may be subjected to movement and sag due to wind and ice build-up, and due to mechanical strain caused by differential thermal expansion. Accordingly some universal drop cables commonly have a loose fiber design. In this design the optical fibers are loosely received, “floating” within the cable encasement. Again, this is an overdesign for optical fiber cables used in less hostile environments.        
New designs for FTTP drop cable that offer compact size and low cost, and ease in connectorizing, are continually being sought.